Whooo my unoriginal suicidal omi needs comfort fic
by centi the yaoi hime
Summary: pg13 cuz of some language...shounen ai warning,centi sleepy warning, title says it all ken and omi pairing


My OOC crap ficcy of the day!!! Authors note.by no means does WeiB or the WeiB boys belong to me and in fact there are no original characters to this fic.on top of that with the subject matter I chose there is nothing original about this fic.just my own take on a way over used idea cuz I had nothing better to do. WOW didn't I get your attention and make you want to read this story.probably not XD WHOOOO! Anyways this is a Ken X Omi fic.Shounen ai in its mildest doses no lemons here.sorry gals. For those of you that don't know what shounen ai is yet.its boy boy relationships.FLAMERS WILL BE TAKEN AS AMUSING INSTEAD OF INSULTING XD!!!  
Parings.Omi and Ken, Ken and Omi.however you wanna look at it.and HAJIMERU!!!!! ????  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PART I, OMI^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Omi stared out the window, contemplating the countless lives he had taken, destroyed.desperately trying to justify the many sins infesting his dirty spirit like a disease slowly devouring him. How long had it been? How many lives had he taken? How many lives had been saved? Was it really worth it to hear the screams of his victims? He had always told himself yes.such is the life of an assassian. Today was different though. Wind gushed in through the window tattering his pale face with the spray of a heavy summer rain. Today nobody would be able to hear him. It was perfect. The storym was a loud one with violent rolls of thunder reverberating through the air and sending the small building into violent thrashing turmoil. Such storms were rare so perhapse this one was a sign.a gift. Today was the perfect night to die. After all.it wasn:t like he had anything or more so anyone worth living for. He had denied himself love ever since SHE had died. If he hadn:t met her she would probably be alive, and though nobody had noticed, he had silently blamed himself ever since. Of course nobody noticed. How could they? Usually he just hid it with a smile, a façade of happiness. Tonight they would see the truth. He would make sure of that. He carefully picked up a small knife and stared at it for a while. It was the typical way of doing it.`too boring`.he set it down and stared around the room, wondering if there might be a slightly more interesting and less messy way of bring about his demise.  
  
-------------------------------PART II, KEN-----------------------------  
  
Ken couldn't sleep.not tonight. The storm outside was far too loud and each roll of thunder sent an uneasy chill wavering up his spine. Something wasn't right. Without knowing why he paced the expanse of his small room. Why was he so uneasy? His thoughts wandered to the youngest member of WeiB. Why was he thinking about Omi? He knew damn well why.because that's what he always thought about.particularly since that incident. Ever since SHE had died Omi hadn't seemed quite the same. It had Ken worried. The others hadn't noticed what was hidden behind that fake smile, but Ken knew. He could see the pain destroying the small boy. He had tried to get him to open up, to release some of the pain. Couldn't Omi see that Ken was there for him? That he cared for him more than the small boy could know or understand? But Omi continued to shun him, push him aside, ignore him, unaware of just how strong the brown haired soccer player's feelings really were. How long had he felt this way? He couldn't remember but that didn't matter.its not like he would ever be accepted anyway. What mattered was Omi.OMI! The roar of continuous thunder nearly drowned it out.but he heard it. The ever so quiet sobbing coming from the room so close to his. Omi was crying again. Its soft muffled sound had dragged Ken back to reality. He knew it better than anyone. He made it a point to know all the simplest details about him. What is it this time? He whispered so quietly he could hardly hear himself. He reached his hand up, placing it on the wall that separated them. I'm here.you're not alone. That's what Id like to tell you.but I never have the courage. So you suffer by yourself. Ken sighed, trying to convince himself to walk over to the adjoining room and take the sorrowful boy into his arms. He sighed, stood up, and headed to his door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PART III, OMI^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He was crying again. He swore he wouldn't, not tonight. He wasn't going to cry on his last night. He held in a painful tear soaked sob and headed to the window again. That method wouldn't be quite as messy right? Well, he'd be dead so why would it matter anyway? Of course it mattered. He didn't want any of them to see him covered in blood. Sure they had seen that image before, but it had never been his own blood. It had been the blood of his victims. Blood that he could feel staining his skin and tainting his memory.blood that he could never wash off. He was vile and disgusting.so much so that even hid own father had abandoned him. He took a deep breath of the cool rain filled air and edged his way onto the windowsill. Still typical but it would do. The storm was beginning to fade like so many faded memories. Yes, he would soon be just like that storm, living to create chaos and disappearing from existence in a mere moment. Everyone would forget over time. This was it; all he needed to do was take one more step. Doubts, memories, images flashed across his mind as a heavy wind threatened to do the job for him. If he were to die now, it would be a regret filled death, a regret caused death, the biggest one.of course.being that he couldn't save her. He couldn't save his first love.his sister. The second was that after that he had cut himself off from love. He had loved once after her, but he denied it.for fear of losing it. Nobody could ever have known how he felt about the dark haired soccer player.he hid it well. He hid it so well he had convinced himself that it was just a lie. Damn! He muttered, wondering why thoughts of ken prevented him from taking that last step.  
  
-----------------------PART IV, KEN-------------------------  
  
Ken stood at the door, bewildered. He had already made it this far.Just knock damn you. He mumbled to himself, If you made it this far all you have to do is knock. His fist remained frozen only inches from the wooden untouchable barrier. Instead he rested his head against it and listened to silent tears pouring just as powerfully as the raging storm. Ken bit his lip. Why couldn't he just open the door and finally have Omi reject him. At least then it would be over. He would be able to move on. One last sob was heard.and then.silence. What had happened? Ken was worried as panic sunk in. He instinctively pressed against the door and attempted to turn the handle.locked. Why was he suddenly so petrified with fear? He knocked lightly and whispered through the door. Omi? Omi are you okay? No response, only a quiet rustling from the end of the room where the window dwelled. Ken beat harder.yelled louder. OMI ARE YOU ALRIGHT? A long silence.and then.  
  
Goodbye Ken It was a soft, quiet, goodbye.but Ken had heard it. His panic grew.  
  
GOODBYE? What the hell is that supposed to mean? He pounded even heaver. Omi open the damned door!.no response. Ken`s panic became uncontrollable sorrow as tears clogged his own breathing. Omi wouldn't really do it would he? Ken knew the answer. He knew he would. He backed away and aimed to ram the door. He wasn't going to let his sweet Omi leave him before he had a chance to confess.before he had a chance to comfort him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PART V, OMI^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Omi`s heart raced.no not now.not him. The one person he felt even the slightest regret for leaving was pounding at his door. Goodbye Ken he said softly and shakily. At least his meant he could say farewell to the only person left he might actually been able to love if given a chance.  
  
OMI OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! The sound of impact on the door grew louder. Ken was desperately trying to bust in. The tears returned. Omi couldn't lie to himself anymore. He loved Ken with all his heart.but that love couldn't possibly be requited. The one thing left that might be worth living for was hopeless, and hopelessly trying to break in before Omi could work up the courage to jump. He took in one last deep sigh and finally worked up the courage to jump.but before he could Kens voice trailed through the locked door. Omi don't leave me! Why the hell would you want to do something so stupid as to throw your life away! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT SHE DIED YOU KNOW! How did he.know? How could he possibly have known that Omi had been blaming himself? Never blame yourself.we all feel the blame sometimes. kens voice softened, we all feel tainted and disgusting.but Omi, you are the best one of us. You must have something worth living for  
  
SHUT UP SHUT UP! He didn't want to be hearing this.he didn't want to be reassured.because maybe then he wouldn't jump. Of course Ken didn't want him to do it.they were close, almost like family. That was the problem.like family. Even if Ken talked him out of it.they would just be like family again. WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE WHAT I DO WITH MY LIFE!!! Its not like anyone would miss me anyway! He lied.knowing Ken would come back with caring words.but nothing more.not loving words.just caring.  
  
What kind of fucking shit are you trying to give me Omi? You know damn well that Yohji would miss you, even Aya would miss you.I.would miss you. Exactly what Omi wanted to hear.but exactly the opposite? His mind was thrusting out a million contradictions. Part of him wanted to jump.part of him wanted Ken to convince himself that he wasn't alone. The doubts quickly fled once again as he whispered his last goodbye. He could hear a loud crash behind him as he bravely took a step into empty air and felt himself begin to fall.  
  
-------------------------------PART VI, KEN AND OMI-------------------------  
Ken couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Omi to know.to understand just how much he loved him. When he heard the goodbye one last time he knew what was coming, and with one last blow the door came crashing open. As fast as his legs could carry him, Ken found himself lunging for the window as he watched a pair of water filled eyes glistening back at him as they began their recession to the ground far below. There was no scream.just a silent brave fall.and then...a loud crash. Ken could feel a heavy weight pulling him down.he had made it just in time, but that didn't make it easy. Omi stared at the hard brick wall and the blood that had decorated it from his now wounded head. Before he could fall Ken had taken hold of his leg and he had come crashing into the side of the building. Ken pulled at the leg exasperated and desperately seeking air though his sobs.he had managed to save him. With difficulty, Ken finally managed to get the youngest member of WeiB back into his lonely bedroom. He could feel the look he was giving the kid on his face. It was a cold dark, empty stare. An angry stare.not the loving one he knew he wanted to be giving. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE TRYING TO PULL!?! You could have killed yourself!  
  
That was the idea. he responded softly. Omi looked up, half expecting Ken to smack him, punish him, yell at him, scream at him.he was expecting Ken to act like an older brother.and for his eyes to be hate filled and angry.he wasn't expecting what he saw. Tears poured down Ken`s cheeks as he buried his face into the younger mans shoulder. God Omi I was so afraid Id lost you.and the only thing that kept running through my mind was not now.not tonight. Not before I told you He stopped Omi` s eyes flickered with interest he wanted to hear the words he knew wouldn't come Ken wouldn't say them Omi knew he wouldn't. Instead Omi spoke.  
  
I.I know how you feel about me. This time it was Ken`s eyes that grew wide. How did he notice? I'm just a kid to you.a younger brother you want to protect.but.I'm sorry Ken...I just cant think of you that way. His eyes burned from the rain and tears that had soaked them. He stared at Ken.fixated on the unexpected expressions that melted into his face.  
  
Laughter.A little brother? That's a little bit sick and twisted. Ken bent down and finally worked up the courage to say it.he placed his lips on Omi`s and stole a quick soft kiss.If only it were that.then life wouldn't be so hard.I love you stupid. He expected to be slapped.to be shunned.to be despised and avoided.he expected that look of surprise.what he didn't expect was what came next.  
  
Omi`s look of confusion turned into one of joy. There was no way this could be happening. Ken had just kissed him.confessing his love for him. Omi reached out and gently stroked the silky brown hair. Its you. Ken flashed him a confused look before accepting the soft touches. Omi leaned in and kissed him back. You are something I have that is worth living for. I.love you too Ken. Just promise you wont leave me.like she did. Ken held Omi close in his arms.crying now because his angel, his Omi, had been restored to him.and become his. Never.Ill never leave you alone again.so don't be afraid. Just be alive.for me. The two of them continued interlocking, and unlocking emotions that had been dying to surface.  
  
Ne Ken kun.do you really love me?   
  
I always will.just don't ever leave me.  
  
I promise I wont. The two of them fell asleep holding each other close without fear.even on the coldest, windiest, summer night.  
OWARI! Okies I know it sucked and I was starting to fall literally asleep at the end.but hey, I wanted to finish my one shot. Wow been a LONG time since I wrote a fic. Gotta go study..or sleep.which ever beckons me first.now.  
  
Centi 


End file.
